Tattoo
by caz1969
Summary: Sara has a tattoo but will Grissom get one, and what will Sara think.


Sara was at home waiting on Grissom to come home to have lunch, Grissom was meeting Jim after work to catch up on a few things, that's what he had told Sara.

A few nights before Sara and Grissom had been in bed and the conversation got round to tattoos, Sara said she was happy with just the one tattoo and wouldn't get anymore, Sara had told Grissom it hurt when she got it done but after a few days it was ok. Grissom had told Sara he never wanted a tattoo.

Sara had told Grissom he should get at least one tattoo, maybe one on his bum cheek, that would be painful to sit down for a while Grissom had said, well what about one on your ankle like mine, Sara told him as Grissom looked down her long legs to her ankle.

The conversation ended with Sara telling Grissom he wouldn't have the bottle to get one done anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gil what have you done to your arm?" Sara asked as Grissom took his jacket off and hung it on the coat stand.

Looking at the white patch on his arm then looking at Sara he replied, "Oh I just caught it on a wire fence when I was at a scene.

"Let me have a look at it, did you clean it up before you put this on", Sara said

"No…its fine I got it all cleaned up I will change the padding when I take a shower later", Grissom said then gave Sara a kiss.

"Lunch is nearly ready, why don't you get changed and have a shower just now", Sara said,

"I had a shower at work before I left", Grissom said as he walked to the bedroom to change out his work clothes.

After lunch they both sat on the sofa watching a DVD, Sara moved to get comfy and knocked Grissom's arm, "Ouch", Grissom said looking at Sara.

"Oh sorry, let me have a look at how bad it is", Sara said

"It's fine Sara, it's only a small cut", Grissom said as he got comfy on the sofa,

They didn't get to the end of the DVD as Sara started to kiss Grissom and they let the DVD run on as they went to the bedroom, clothes being taken off as they kissed.

As they got into the bedroom Sara lay on the bed and looked into Grissom's eyes as he lay next to her, running his hand down her side he said, "I don't know why we start to watch a DVD as we never see the ending till the next night",

Sara laughed and said, "Well if you are complaining we can always go back and watch it",

Grissom laughed and kissed Sara his finger brushed over her nipple Sara closed her eyes and a smile appeared on her face, Sara loved the feel of his hands on her skin, he stopped kissing then taking the nipple in his mouth,"Gil", Sara whispered, his Tongue circling round the nipple as her hand ran through his hair, his hand sliding down her body as his tongue teased her now hard nipple, she tugged on his hair, his hand stopped at her thigh as he moved to her other nipple, Sara could feel his hardness against her she opened her eyes to watch him suck her nipple she let out a moan as his finger entered her, she was already wet, god she was wet when he had kissed her he entered the second finger into her his mouth left her nipple and she found his mouth on hers, his fingers sliding in and out of her as his Tongue found hers as they kissed she let out another moan, he stopped kissing to look into her eyes as she looked into his and he smiled as he pulled his fingers out gliding his hard penis inside her she said his name again he wanted to make her know how much he loved her , but she already knew that.

As they both lay next to each other breathing heavy and looking into each others eyes Grissom said, "Sara I went shopping today",

Sara smiled, "what did you get?" Sara asked as Grissom moved his hand over the white patch on his arm

Taking off the white patch Grissom said, "I hope you like it",

Sara sat up in bed and looked at Grissom then looked at the tattoo on his arm, "But I thought you never wanted a tattoo",

Grissom sat up and said, "Well after we spoke the other night I thought maybe I should just get one, what do you think?",

Sara looked at him, "I….yes I like it…does it hurt?" Sara asked,

"A little, but the man in the shop said it will be ok in a day or two, but I have to keep the patch on it for a while", Grissom said kissing Sara,

Sara started to laugh

"What's so funny?" Grissom asked

"Sorry Gil, I just never thought you would get one", Sara said as she lay back down on the bed.

Grissom covered the tattoo with the patch and lay down and snuggled into Sara, "I won't be getting anymore though", Grissom said.

"Well I hope I will be the only name on your arm Gil Grissom", Sara said as they drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later Sara went to take a shower, "You joining me". Sara shouted as she left the bedroom naked, Grissom watching her as she disappeared out of his sight.

"Will be with you in a minute honey", Grissom said smirking as he followed Sara

Before Grissom joined Sara in the shower he took the patch off his arm.

Grissom got into the shower and wrapped his arms around Sara kissing her neck, Sara leaned back against Grissom's chest, "We could watch the end of that DVD later if you like?" Grissom asked

"Mmmm do you think we will ever see the ending", Sara said

Grissom laughed, "Maybe not"

Sara turned round to face Grissom, "We might not even finish this shower", Sara said kissing Grissom on the lips,

As Sara broke from the kiss she said, "How is your arm Mr. Tattoo man", looking at Grissom's arm, and then looking back at Grissom who was now laughing.

"Oh look it has vanished", Grissom said

"You tricked me Gil Grissom, I can't believe you did that", Sara said,

"Sorry Sara but I couldn't resist it, your face when I showed you it; you didn't like it did you?" Grissom asked

Sara went to get out the shower, but Grissom grabbed her by the hand, "We haven't finished our shower Sara", Grissom said as he took Sara into his arms,

Sara laughed, "You have a lot of making up to do Gil Grissom and you can start in the bedroom."

After shift that morning Grissom had went shopping for a tattoo but not a real one, he got a transfer put on with Sara's name on his arm with a love heart.


End file.
